


Kirby and Adeleine (Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture of Kirby together with Adeleine, the girl artist from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirby and Adeleine (Fanart)

This is the picture I use to illustrate my fanfic, Coloring. (Coming Soon!) Someday, we shall see the return of Adeleine in a proper Kirby game...


End file.
